Groundbreaking advances in biomedical research areas such as human genetics, animal models of disease, and mechanistic cell biology studies have provided a wealth of information on putative targets for human therapeutics. This exponential progress also extends to our knowledge of the global disease process, where there is a rapidly expanding search for biomarkers providing insights into the presence and status of a myriad physiological states. This progress is driving demand for new reagents to move into the next stage of harnessing this abundance of data for the purposes of diagnosing and treating human disease. Moreover, our greater understanding of the intricate details of the molecular players involved allows a more focused search for precision targeting of key molecules (modification state specific targeting, functional blocking antibodies, etc.). The instrument requested is designed to accommodate the research objectives and plans of our major user group, as outlined in their peer-reviewed NIH grants. There are three major reasons that we cannot currently accommodate the research needs of the investigator group. First, we have the technical protocols for generating human and murine monoclonal antibodies as critical reagents, but the liquid handling needs of the requested projects at our institution have overwhelmed the available personnel. Currently, we are identifying mAbs and then losing many promising lines because of the lack of ability to rapidly screen and rapidly subclone mAb-producing lines. Conceptually, we have all of the technical and scientific approaches worked out. The missing piece is the ability to move a large number of plates and wells through the laboratory. While this task could attempted through deployment of additional personnel, this in non-ideal from both a cost and quality perspective. The work involved is difficult and burdensome for human operators leading to a difficulty in recruitment and retention of staff. In addition, human operators are muc more prone to make errors (mechanical, sample identification, etc.) while performing this demanding work. Lastly, moving to an automated platform would open up opportunities for significant savings in labor, reagent, and time-delay costs. An approach such as this is the standard in the biotech arena and the processes have been firmly vetted by this extensive track record of utilization. As demand for antibody reagents as diagnostic tools and therapeutic candidates grow, we must also follow this path of automation to ensure an ongoing ability to meet the needs of our investigators for years to come.